


Clock

by MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Greed [1]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Everybody Lives, Feelings Realization, Introspection, Introspective Murata Ugetsu, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse
Summary: Después de haber cometido un error terrible, Ugetsu reflexiona sobre ello y se da cuenta que su vida hasta entonces es muy parecida a la de un reloj.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Murata Ugetsu/Yoshida Yuki
Series: Greed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de Natsuki Kizu. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí acostado mirando el techo? El sol colándose por entre las cortinas estaba haciéndole doler los ojos. Las lágrimas que había derramado alguna vez se habían convertido en un camino seco que terminaba fundiéndose con su piel. La persona que podría haber perseguido ya no estaba ahí. 

De pronto, escuchó un sonido que repicaba con insistencia en la habitación, y por primera vez, despegó la vista del techo y giró su cabeza hacia el origen del mismo: el reloj de pared tenía el segundero trabado. Sus labios lentamente se curvaron hacia arriba. 

—Soy como ese reloj, ¿no?

¿Qué quería decir exactamente con eso? ¿Que estaba detenido en el tiempo? ¿Que ya no había manera de que él siguiera avanzando? ¿Cuál aguja era él en realidad? ¿La que marcaba la hora? Que avanzaba imperceptiblemente bajo el ojo humano. ¿La de los minutos? Que seguía con lentitud a la de los segundos en un ciclo interminable. ¿O era la de los segundos? Que avanzaba rápidamente, en círculos, sin importar los minutos y las horas que mataba con cada paso que daba. Quizás no era ninguna y todas a la vez. 

De pequeño, probablemente había sido la de las horas, su paso siendo marcado por sus padres, los minutos y los segundos. Con un poco más de consciencia del mundo que lo rodeaba y de su propia capacidad de hacer las cosas se había convertido en los minutos; sus padres habían pasado a ser las horas que pasaban a sus espaldas, lejos suyo y, los segundos, eran todas las personas dispersas a su alrededor. En la actualidad, finalmente, había pasado a ser los segundos. Y a partir de ese momento, se dio cuenta que irremediablemente todo a su alrededor sucedía con una velocidad que él no toleraba. La falta de emoción y el aburrimiento constante habían tomado completo control de su vida. Quizás ser la aguja que marcaba las horas no había sido tan malo después de todo. No tenía consciencia de absolutamente nada en ese entonces, sólo tenía dolor, hambre, ganas de dormir. Nada más que eso. Todavía nada de esa estupidez que llamaba amor. 

Lanzó un suspiro y volvió la mirada al techo. 

¿Cuándo había sido la primera vez que había sentido eso por algo? 

¿Por alguien?

¿Por qué el sentimiento opuesto era el odio cuando el dolor se le asemejaba tanto? Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a no tener nada de valor en su vida que cuando lo tuvo hizo todo lo posible por corromperlo y quedarse solo, sin darse cuenta que ya lo tenía demasiado arraigado a su pecho y la distancia… dolía. Podía sentir perfectamente cómo su carne se desprendía conforme esa distancia se hacía más larga. Se preguntaba si dolería más tenerlos cerca, a esa persona y a ese sentimiento que llenaba cada ínfima parte de su ser. 

Cada uno de los segundos que pasaban tenía un nombre que él ya no tenía derecho a pronunciar. 

No. 

Esa persona se había convertido en los invisibles milisegundos que él tendría que perseguir a partir de ahora. 

Él, persiguiendo a alguien. Una persona como él, persiguiendo algo tan efímero como eso. 

Estaba detenida. Esa aguja con la que se identificaba estaba detenida. Justo como él lo estaba en esos momentos. Su mente sabía que habían pasado horas, pero ese segundero, exactamente, ¿cuándo se había detenido? Su mirada amplió el paisaje. Sí, había sido mientras lo estaba arruinando todo. Probablemente, había estado detenida desde que empezó a mentir, o quizás había sido cuando tomó la terrible decisión de decir la verdad. 

¿Cómo podía representar esos milisegundos que ya no estaban? Podría usar alguna fórmula, pero no habría aguja, sería tan sólo un número sin sentido que sólo serviría para añadirlas a unas estúpidas palabras de amor. 

Amor, otra vez ese sentimiento que no podía desprenderse del pecho. Esa palabra que lo hacía funcionar incorrectamente, sin ningún tipo de manos expertas que pudieran quitarle el polvo a sus engranajes. 

* * *

No sólo había descubierto el cristal al sacarle la tapa, lo había desarmado por completo. Había quitado el cristal, las agujas, toda la maquinaria y se había instalado en cada uno de los engranajes, ocasionando que fuera difícil volver a poner cada pieza en su lugar.

* * *

Su cuerpo dolió cuando decidió levantarse. Se sentía como una bolsa de arena cuyos golpes recibidos jamás habían cesado. Sus pies se arrastraron con un sonido horrible hacia el reloj. Una de sus manos lo agarró del borde para dejarlo caer al suelo. Terminó destruyendo el cristal con el pie y emitió un quejido proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta. Se arrodilló en el suelo y agarró el segundero, doblándolo hasta terminar por quebrarlo. Ya no habría más segundos, e increíblemente, cuando puso la hora correcta, le pareció que los minutos pasaban sin necesidad de esa aguja perdida. 

Quizás eso era lo que debía hacer, dejar de perseguir por una maldita vez algo que no tenía capacidad de atesorar. Aunque esas dos palabras, ese pronombre acusativo de segunda persona del singular y el verbo “amar” conjugado en primera persona del modo indicativo y las consecuencias de haberlas pronunciado siguieran pendiendo sobre su cabeza como una espada de Damocles. O quizás la espada ya había caído y él simplemente seguía en el limbo con un destino incierto. 

Pudo haber elegido tantas combinaciones de palabras. “Te odio”, si quería cambiar sólo una. “Más fuerte”, aunque su cuerpo ya estuviera estumecido por los golpes que estaba recibiendo. “Ya basta”, si quería cortar todo de raíz. Pero, no, había hecho la peor combinación posible. 

“El reloj…”, podría haber hablado sobre eso. Sobre ese segundero que ya no estaba en su lugar, sobre ese objeto que yacía sin vida en el suelo encima de vidrios destrozados como su maldito corazón. 

De pronto, comprendió lo idiota que había sido en haberse fijado en él, en haberlo arrastrado sin advertirle a su sórdido mundo y esperar que huyera despavorido. No había esperado que se quedara, que se convirtiera en él, que hasta lo superara. No esperaba que alguien lo amara pese a haber hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para perderlo. Hasta el último instante lo sintió, incluso hasta el momento en que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas después de decirle esas malditas palabras. Y sus piernas respondieron a ese dolor perdiendo su fuerza y obligando a su cuerpo a caerse encima de ese reloj destrozado. Los imperceptibles fragmentos de vidrio se clavaban uno a uno en sus palmas pero él sentía cómo lo hacían en su corazón y lloró. Lloró en silencio por el amor que había dejado escapar de sus manos y que ya no tendría posibilidad alguna de recuperar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)  
> Tenía hace unas semanas este oneshot para publicar. Había querido empezar a publicar **_Greed_** directamente, pero esto como parte de su historia tampoco está tan mal.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Notas finales:**  
>  \- En un momento aparece una mención de golpes, pero ningún Murata Ugetsu ha sido dañado en la creación de esta historia. Es una metáfora en la que él trata de expresar lo mal que se siente.
> 
> \- Espada de Damocles: Esta expresión hace referencia a un peligro inminente que pende en la forma de este objeto sobre la cabeza de una persona.
> 
> \- A partir de ahora voy a ir a un hiatus indefinido :)  
> Ahí nos vemos ♥


End file.
